The Begining of The End
by Zion1
Summary: A semi-complicated story focusing on a new breed of Repliod, and the new threat that arises because of this.
1. Default Chapter

He opened his eyes and looked around. All he could see was the charred ground for a moment before his eyes focused completely. He slowly dragged himself into a sitting position and looked around at the lush green tropical place he landed. An ocelot slowly crept around the edge of the circle of black powdery ash he sat in, as he examined his powder blue armor. It felt cold and smooth to his touch, which surprised him because he was wearing thick black gloves that looked as if they where made to protect his hands from something, but what he did not know. He slowly reached up to rub his head, which was now throbbing because he sat up to fast. He slid his hand back feeling the hair, which was standing in thick, but short spikes. The hair bent and curled around his fingers as he experimented with the hair, and the many sensations that came with it.  
  
Slowly he began to wonder a variety of things, first one thing, then another, until the questions poured faster than the answers leaving one question, 'Who am I?' He slowly tried to stand, failing several times, until he mastered how to move his legs underneath him to support his weight rather than on either side of him. Slowly information of another sort flowed into his mind, weapons data, who his creator was, how to identify things, until finally he even knew his name. "It's Zion. My name it's Zion!" He said, shouting to the trees themselves. Suddenly though as if his very shout had caused it a pain leapt through his very spine itself, followed by it making it's way into is mind, plunging him back into the one place he didn't want to go. Never ending darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2 Found

Zero raced up ahead of X shouting, "If you don't hurry up I'm going to start calling you Crystal Snail!" X activated his dash boot pushing himself even with Zero. "More like Overdrive Ostrich, eh Flame Mammoth?" X taunted as he raced farther ahead. "You know we wouldn't have to do this, running 1,000 Km I mean, if you didn't super glue Signas to his chair and try to blame it on me we wouldn't be in this mess." Zero grinned about to play his trump card, "You know if you keep this up I'll tell Alia on you." X turned redder than Zero's armor for a moment, then snapped back "Wait your the one dating her! So you could be in trouble too!" "Yeah but she's YOUR sister!" Zero shot back before racing ahead again. As they ran they entered a small wooded area when they heard some shouting followed by a loud scream. They skidded to a stop and walked towards where they heard it originate.  
  
X knelt by the figure, who laid sprawled out, face down. He slowly turned the body over while Zero stood with his buster ready. The both looked at the figure in shock as he lay fully on his back. Zero was the first to say anything, "Other than that funky hair do he looks a lot like you." X just kind of nodded as he looked at the body. "Maybe we should poke him with a stick!" Zero said, obviously not thinking again. "Are you daft? You do not just poke bodies with a stick!" X shouted as he glared at Zero. Zero thought for a moment before replying, "Maybe we should poke him with my beam saber." X just shook his head before replying, "Okay, now you're just trying to piss me off." X turned back to the body before speaking again, "He seems familiar somehow, like I've seen him before. And I don't mean how is armor looks similar to yours either chest-light boy." Zero gave X a look of pure poison which got ignored. "You know, he almost looks like that project Dr. Cain was working on...You know my half-brother, the one that disappeared a few years ago." X said as he scooped up the body. "What in the seven shades of hell do you think your doing?" Zero said obviously peeved. "I mean how do you know he isn't carrying a form of the Maverick virus, or is an attempt to get us killed that went wrong?" X smirked and replied, "Because it isn't in my contract." Before teleporting out. Zero shook his head and followed right behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3 Complications

Lifesaver looked at the unconscious reploid while X hover over him like a bee does a flower. "X if you don't move I'm going to have to ask Zero to lock you in the closet again." X back away for a moment before asking, "So what's wrong with him?" Lifesaver sighed before responding, "It's not much, I think. There seems to be a slight problem with his nervous system. It can't comprehend pain signals. And he had an electrical overload, probably from an uncontrolled boot. Other than he appears normal." Zero woke up from where he was sleeping in a wheeled desk chair. "Can I please leave now?" X looked at the tired blonde wonder before replying, "No. You know I am still trying to figure out what my sister sees in you." Zero struck a little pose, "It must be my good looks or something." X face faulted at this before turning back to Lifesaver, "Any idea who he is?"  
  
Lifesaver sighed again, "It appears he has no identifying marks, and the only way to check his software is if he's awake. Besides, it's 6:00 AM shouldn't you be reporting to Signas?" Zero snapped into a fully awake state before dragging a protesting X off to see Signas, and to let him know everything so far. "Let go of me! I can walk by myself!" X said as Zero dragged down the hall like he was a small child. "What little Xie-poo think he's a big boy now?", Zero taunted right before getting decked in the face by X. "I said NEVER call me that, if you want to live." X replied as he pushed Zero against the wall of the hallway. Zero smirked in that sadistic fashion before shooting back, "What little Xie-poo getting all mad about the fact that he isn't grown-up enough to walk by himself?" X gritted his teeth and tried to hold back from decking Zero again, but he couldn't help it, and he kicked Zero in the groin before turning and walking off.  
  
X strolled into the Hunter HQ control center right before Alia stopped him. "Where's Zero?" she asked obviously worried about her fiancé. "He should be here shortly." X reply with a sense of satisfaction in his voice. "Let me guess, he called you 'Xie-poo' and you kicked him in the groin again, right?" Alia replied. "Well anyways you better get in there before Signas throws ANOTHER fit." X proud look turned into one of desperation, "He still mad then?" Alia nodded as X went into Signas's office and Zero limped in. "I'm betting X doesn't realize how much this stings!" Zero hissed as Alia gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "You better hurry up, or Signas might get the security team to come here and drag you in there." Alia said as she let go of hugging Zero, who was doing he best to not double over and hold his groin. After she let go he limped into the office expecting the worst. 


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

Signas looked at X for a moment before starting, "Under all other circumstances I would have to severely punish you for that kind of action." X looked at Signas for a moment before Zero came limping in. "X, as it turns out we found a match when we ran the data base scans on our computers, and it seems your reploid was a new design by the late Dr. Cain to make him invulnerable to Sigma's influence." Zero looked at Signas and with a groan stood as straight as possible. "You mean that Reploid is Zion?" Zero said, with a bit of a squeak. X looked at Zero, "You mean the one that was supposed to be my half brother?"  
  
Signas looked at them both and asked, "Mind filling me in?" X started off, "Dr. Cain as you may already know built Alia as not a sister but as more of a wife originally, but later he changed his mind and programmed her to act like my sibling. Well later he decided to create me a brother, he based the armor off of Zero's and some of the other traits off of myself. But unfortunately before he could be activated Sigma launched an assault on us and destroyed a good portion of our base. And Zion was kidnapped. We aren't sure what happened to him, but the same day there was a rocket that was launched from a hidden location. We assumed the two where connected."  
  
Signas turned and looked at his wall of monitors. "It seems your brother, has had a few improvements, though. He seems that he is actually now alive. No one is sure how because he is made of metal, and wires but as any human would put it, he now has a soul." Zero and X looked at each other in confusion, "Come again?" Zero said as Signas turned back around. Signas looked at the two Maverick Hunter generals before speaking, "Lifesaver says that he is dependent on food, rest, water, and everything else humans need to survive. Zion as it seems, is made of a living metal. If cut it grows back. His body even produces anti-bodies to combat disease. No one can make heads or tails of it. And Dr. Cain made no note of this in his log. So we are assuming his was altered by something not of this earth." X cracked a grin, "So you're saying E.T. did this?"  
  
Signas frowned, "Now isn't the time for wisecracks. This is a very serious matter. Though the thought of E.T. doing that is kind of funny." At that moment Lifesaver appeared on one of the many monitors in Signas' office. "Sir, Zion has awoken. It seems he wants to talk to X." Signas turned to the monitor, "Have you been able to get any information out of him on what happened to him?" Lifesaver shook his head, "No, he just gets very agitated whenever someone mentions a certain bald maverick." Signas frowned again, "Do you mean the Mr. Clean reploid that when Maverick last month?" Lifesaver looked at Signas in surprise, "No I meant Sigma." A sound of annoyance was heard in the background before the video cut out. "Signas turned to talk to X and Zero but they had already left. 


End file.
